


When It Rains

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, F/M, ML, Marinette/Adrien - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, idek?, love square kind of(?), mentions of ladybug and chat noir obvi, semi-fluff, these two are rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a bad case of post-finals-stress, and the rain definitely isn't helping; in a bout of hopelessness her mind wanders to a certain Model/Superhero boyfriend...*semi-fluff follows*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is my contribution to Adrienette April.  
> I wrote a thing yay, but idek if you can call this a fluff fic (a drabble?) It's something I tried out?   
> Either way I'm happy with this and there is (almost) no angst!  
> Bask in the idiocy of these two dorks.

“When It Rains”

 

*Adrienette April fic*

 

A soft sigh escaped the lips of a very uninspired Marinette as she slouched deeper into her cushion on the windowsill, gaze shifting to the storm outside. For the past two hours, the heroine had done nothing but mindlessly doodle clothing outlines for a final project in her Beginning Costume Design and Construction course, and she was really starting to lose hope in getting top marks. Her first year of college was coming to a close and Marinette had already finished all her other class assignments earlier in the week (a grueling task but each turned out satisfactory enough). Tikki had tried to help her chosen, but to no avail since the Kwami only knew so much about Fashion and Design. This sketch was the only thing that stood between the freckled lass and a perfect summer with her Model boyfriend/Parisian Superhero.

Marinette allowed the drawing book to slip from the safety of her lap and onto the floor, discarding the pencil she held in the same manner; rain pelted against the building while thunder rumbled overhead, adding to the dreary atmosphere. If it was sunny outside, maybe then could Ladybug come up with spectacular ideas that would blow her Professor away and get her the grade she desperately clamored for. Another dejected sigh ensued at the thought, this time more pronounced and hefty than the heroine’s previous display. Tikki toted at her chosen’s attitude and chattered on about “Patience is Key” before disappearing into a tiny kitchen adjacent to the living room, leaving Marinette alone for the time-being. 

Blue-bonnet eyes continued to stare at the ominous clouds drooping in the sky, bolts of lightening flashing every so often. As time went on, her mind wandered from possible clothing schemes to Adrien; Marinette recalled events from that morning, how pure he looked before she woke him with his hair styled like a messy halo and body arranged in a position only he found comfortable. She remembered how delighted he looked when she served his favorite scones for breakfast, and the way his spring-green eyes crinkled at the corners when his Lady packed a lunch complete with a note meant solely for Adrien’s enjoyment. Of course, she included a carefully wrapped package of Camembert for Plagg who in return grumbled a thank you, stowing away in Chat’s bag so Marinette wouldn’t see the Kwami’s repressed grin.

The bluenette wished their chaste kiss at the threshold of their shared apartment hadn’t of been so short. Even though they lived together, the couple only got to spend so much quality time in each other’s presence inbetween juggling school, work, and Miraculous duties; this doesn’t account homework or group outings with friends, either. It seemed as if Adrien and her were partakers in a unabating dance, getting close enough to be partners but always swept away by another at the last second. Basically, a Tsunami of tasks always kept the two just out of reach; actually, the entire year was a tidal wave of new responsibilities that kept this college student unceasingly busy, so she was grateful for a couple months of downtime with her adorkable chaton. 

The sound of the front door unlocking snapped Marinette from her daydreaming, a seed of happiness rooting in her heart: He was home. The heroine hopped down from her place on the window ledge and rounded the wall that attached the hallway, expecting to see an exhausted blonde boyfriend; instead, she got a sopping wet Chat Noir. Adrien’s book bag sagged sadly on the welcome mat, parallel to a equally depressed kitty. Chat glanced up at his amour’s arrival, a humorless smile forming on his masked face. Before she could say anything, Chat Noir dissipated in a swirl of green light, leaving a drenched Adrien in his wake. Plagg hissed at his chosen and sped off to the kitchen without so much as a greeting to a gobsmacked Ladybug.

Concerned and curious, Marinette approached Adrien, her hand settling on his structured cheek. “What happened, chaton?” She inquired, secretly relieved when he leaned into her touch. The model merely closed his eyes and muttered, “Finals, crazy work days, and rain certainly don’t mix.” This response elicited a giggle from the bluenette, who retorted “You and me both.”  
Adrien opened his eyes with an appraising look, and Marinette suddenly regret wearing blue-jean shorts and a simple white tee; should she have done her hair up in favor of letting it down? Oh, why didn’t she apply make-up this morning? Geez, she probably looked lazy and hideous to him right now—even soaking wet from the rain, her kitty looked incredibly handsome compared to her appearance. A blush of shame bloomed on the young woman’s freckles as she entertained the notion that her beloved considered Marinette ugly at times; she doubted the word ever crossed his mind when he saw her. She knew it never did whenever she was with him.

Shaking her head slightly, Ladybug wrapped both arms around the soggy hero and pulled him close so he’d have no choice but to hug back. After a few moments, they leaned back into a loose embrace.

“If today was so bad that not even Chat Noir could lift your spirits, then I’ll cook whatever you want.” Marinette offered.

“Mari, have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

“I think the topic has come up.”

“In that case, I love you, bugaboo.”

“I love you too, chaton.”

The duo fell into a kiss, thankfully longer than the one exchanged earlier in the day. She could properly appreciate how soft her partner’s lips were and breathe in the combined scent of warmth and sunshine. Marinette couldn’t care less that her clothes were getting wet, or that she had a project to start, all that mattered in this moment was him. He was the reason she could get out of bed in the morning, and he was the reason she could sleep soundly at night. Vice-versa for Adrien. 

Reluctantly, they both broke apart, the weight of the world dragging at their backs once again. Quiet moments like those are impromptu and spontaneous in the duo’s lives, so Ladybug was glad it happened today. Taking a tentative step back, the young designer peeked up at her boyfriend, smiling sweetly to ward off any awkwardness to come. The blonde smirked at his amour’s expression, the palms of his hands sliding up her slender forearms, all the way to the sides of his Lady’s chin. A potent red flamed on Adrien’s cheeks as he brought Marinette forward for a peck to the forehead. When this action was done, they both backed away from one another, chuckling at the goofiness of it all.

But, of all the time a blackout could have happened, a boisterous belt of thunder shook the complex and shorted out all the power fixtures. Inky darkness settled around the apartment as two very frightened Kwami bolted from the kitchen and huddled near their chosen. A little spooked herself, Marinette sought Adrien’s hand in the shadows of the hallway, intertwining their fingers in a steadfast grip. 

As Tikki and Plagg squabbled over who should transform and check the main power box in the basement of the residence, the spotted miraculous holder couldn’t help but think she already had all the light she needed next to her…

With Adrien, even when it rains, the sun still shone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so did you like it? If you did, you should totally give me more ideas for this duo! (and check out my other fics *shameless self advertisement*)   
> Thanks for reading and I am sincerely sorry if you skipped over this fic because friend you are missing out


End file.
